Rolling Thunder
by pandora1798
Summary: Light and L are left alone in the taskforce HQ when a large storm is awakening. Light isn't bothered, but L is completely terrified. Rated T just in case. LightXL fluff! :D
1. Thunderstorm

**A/N: I don't feel like I have explained everything in the summary, but I think it's fine, don't you?**

_pandora1798: Greetings to you this evening! I am your waitress for tonight! I love getting tips(reviews)! I need the motivation to keep going with my career! So, tonight's special is: A large plate of Light and L fluff! It has tons of sugar on top, so don't order if you don't like it. _

**Warning: Light and L fluffy yaoi. Don't like, don't read. Rated T just incase I have put anything suggestive. But I don't think I have.**  
><strong>All of my stories will be T because I don't want some little kids flaming me because they aren't as obssesed about good, fluffy LightXL yaoi. Also don't flame me because you think Light should be the weaker one because I think L is better when he is weaker, even when he doesn't show it.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. If I did, Light would have stopped Rem from killing L. Then he would let Rem kill Watari so that Rem would die. And then finally giving up his ownership of the death note after telling L everything about himself. L would be Uke and Light would be Seme. Of course, I would turn it into a fluffy series with no lemons. I love when the uke is in pain and the seme comes to the rescue(I'm part sadist, lol. I love when my characters get sick/hurt and their lover, or future lover, comes to take care of them. Hence why I wrote about L being sick and Light taking care of him. :D)**

* * *

><p>Light and L were alone in the headquarters sitting on the couch watching the news. L sitting in his usual postion, ans Light sitting next to him. The news soon turned to weather.<p>

"In todays forecast we will have a massive storm blowing in through the Tokyo(1) area. Everyone must stay inside until the storm is over for safety precautions."

After the news went boring, Light switched the television off. Light stretched and then stood up.

"Hey, Ryuuzaki," Light said. "Let's go get something to eat."

L nodded and stood up too, standing with his back hunched, as usual. He followed Light to the kitchen on their floor. On their way, the chain connecting the two boys jerked the brunette back. Light turned around to yell at L for pulling back on the chain. But what he saw was an L looking outside the large window towards the heavily clouded sky with a nervous expression. Well as much of a nervous expression a stoic detective like L could make.

"Ryuuzaki, it's going to be okay. The storm won't kill us," Light said reassuringly. "Well, unless we were to go outside."

"I understand that it won't kill me, but the fact that Watari is out there has me a little worried."

"Oh, why does it worry you?" the brunette asked. "I mean, he's pretty strong despite his appearance, like you."

The raven-haired man felt his face grow warm at that, but pushed it away. "No, I'm not worried about him Light-kun," L said waving his hand in disagreement. "I'm worried because the storm might kill my sweets."

"Of course," Light mumbled. He dragged L along by the chain and the detective followed him.

When they made it into the kitchen, the brunette walked over to the pantry and pulled down some trail mix. Like Light had once said, _Trail mix is brain food Ryuuzaki, not sweets. _L reached up in the same pantry for his beloved chocolate chip cookies. Light had made them a few days before when L needed something sweet. The brunette had done a few things for L when Watari was gone. Like getting L his tea. Light had caught on to how many sugar cubes L used in his tea. So, when L needed tea, Light had already put in the exact number of sugar cubes that the detective wanted. The brunette thought the amount of sugar was too much for his liking, but he secretly admitted to himself that he would do anything for the man.

After their snack, Light decided it would be a good time to go to bed because it was getting late. The rain had started by then; only sprinkling though. Light couldn't see that L was wiggling his toes into the carpet. The detective would do that if he were frightened or nervous. As they made their way towards the bedroom, the thunder began. L flinched ever so slightly at this, as to not jerk the chain. Light noticed this, but shoved it to the back of his mind. _There's no way that L, The Great L, could be scared of a mere thunderstorm._

When they had finally gotten to the bedroom, the rain poured heavily outside the window. Light walked over to the dresser to pull out some pajamas. His favourite "I'm Not Kira" pj bottoms and a plain black T-shirt. He was just about to change after he got L to unlock the handcuffs.

L watched Light as he changed to make sure Light didn't do anything Kira-like. But, the detective had realized that he had liked Light. Especially when you had to be chained to a person for a while and get to know that person. L paid attention to Light's tanned skin as the brunette slipped out of his button up. Toned muscles that just blend together like butter. _And look at me. I'm as ugly as a person gets. Pale and bony. My hair's always a mess, but I don't mind. I sit strangely and eat a myriad of sweets. I'm just plain unattractive, aren't I? No one would fall in love with me, so I try not to get close to anyone. But, I can't help myself from getting close to the beautiful man right in front of me. I am 76% sure that Light-kun would detest the idea of liking me. An almost 87% that he would never love me. But, I still can't be too sure. I mean, I still have a 24% chance of him liking me, and a 13% chance of him loving me. But the chances are so slim. I don't know exactly how I feel about this, but I suppose I have grown very accustomed to having Light-kun around that I have begun to realize this certain feeling. I am at least 96% sure that this is love._

The brunette had changed and was now ready for bed. L stood there in his same clothes and continued to think, until a loud crash startled him. He yelped and shunk to the floor in his usual sitting position with his hands on his head, shaking. Light stood there, surprised at the detective's reaction to the thunder and lightening. _I was a little startled by the thunder as well, but I didn't expect to see L look so scared. I bet he was just startled. I mean, who wouldn't be, especially if you were a reclusive detective like L._ Light thought. He walked over to the raven-haired man and crouched down beside him.

"L, it's fine," Light reassured the detective. "It probably just startled you a bit. I mean, who wouldn't be?"

"Y-yes, you are r-right, Light-kun," L stuttered. He obviously wasn't over the shock yet. Light put his hand on L's back and they stayed like that until the brunette noticed that L wasn't shaking anymore. Light got up first and held out his hand for L to take. The detective grabbed it and was helped up by the brunette. They made their way towards the bed, and Light laid down on his side, while L got in on his side. The rain kept pouring. Same with the constant thunder and lightening. Each boom of thunder made L shake more and more. Light was asleep when this happened though. _Light-kun, I really wish you would wake up! I admit it! I, The Great L, am terrified of thunderstorms!_

[insert line here]

**_(1) I hope I got the location right!_**

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will make another chapter soon! REVIEW PLEASE! I LIVE OFF OF THOSE!_**


	2. Cure

**A/N: Hi people enjoing their fluffy dessert! Sorry it took a while to update. I might end up writing a new chapter every weekend because I don't have much time during the school week. Even though I don't write lemons, I came up with a funny title: The Cuming Before the Storm. I hope that made your day. Well, review please! :)  
>HELP! I cannot spell "Siscors" -see, I told you so. Oh wait, is it spelled "Sicssors"?<strong>

* * *

><p>The room was completely dark where the panda-eyed man sat, crouched in his usual position. L curled up even more when he saw a flash of lightening and cringed in anticipation of the thunder that was to come. Light was beside him, asleep. The dectective deduced that Light was a heavy sleeper. He sighed shakily. <em>You'll never wake up, will you? But, I still have a 76% of you waking up. <em>Light shifted so that he was now facing L. The detective took a moment to really look at the brunette once again. L contemplated whether or not to wake the young man from his sleep. He couldn't decide in time because: _BOOM. _The thunder sounded and L started shaking violently. Light woke up when thunder boomed. His eyes slowly opened and his gaze fell on L.

"What's wrong, L?" Light asked tiredly.

L didn't reply with a verbal answer as another round of thunder and a flash of lightening made the detective jump and whimper a little. Light sat up so that he was sitting next to the detective. _He's scared? I'll check for fever in case he is shaking because he could be sick. If he's not, then maybe he really is scared of the thunderstorm. _The brunette put his hand under L's bangs and onto his forehead. L just sat there, shaking. _Hmm, no fever. Well, looks like I have a job to do. _Light thought. He scooted closer to the wide-eyed detective and shifted so that he was in front of the shaking man. He wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in L's hair. Warmth enclosed L and he started to calm down a little. _CRASH. _Thunder sounded again and the brunette felt warm tears fall on his shoulder. L was crying. He didn't cry often because showing sadness was a weakness. Light nor L said anything when the detective silently cried while being held by the brunette. It was just an understanding that they both knew without having to tell each other. It was quiet in the room minus the thunder and lightening, and the occasional whimper from the frightened panda-eyed man. During the really bad thunder, Light would hold the detective closer, and whisper, "Shh, it's okay. Don't be afraid, I'm here."

When the storm calmed down, Light noticed that the detective wasn't shaking as bad. He pulled back a little to see if L was okay. L looked up at Light with a sense of innocence. The brunette just smiled softly at this sight. L's pale skin glowed in the moonlight that was shining through the passing clouds. His obsidian eyes, wide and deep. His face was still a little wet from his tears. _I've never seen him cry before. And I don't like it. _His hair, though a mess, was soft and smelled like strawberries and a scent that Light could name as: L. He noticed the thin fingers reaching to scratch his arm. _L is just plain cute. Maybe not cute, but attractive. I'm not even going to deny it this time. I like L. Wait, take that back. I _love _L. _Light's gaze trailed up back to L's face. He noticed that the detectives lips were a slight pink despite his milky skin. He was so infatuated with them at this moment that he wondered if they would feel warm. _Well, this would be an opportunity to find out..._

The brunette released one arm that was around the detective, and lifted L's chin up. He closed the distance between their lips and pulled the detective into a warm, gentle kiss. Yes. L's lips were as warm as what Light suspected. L was surprised, but not repulsed. He actually enjoyed it. After a while, they both ended the kiss. Light smiled and held L close again.

After sitting there, taking in the feelings shared, Light noticed that L was breathing deeply. He looked down to see that he was asleep. The brunette smiled once more before gently laying L down beside him. He soon fell asleep, cuddling the panda-eyed man, the thunderstorm gone.


End file.
